(experienced)Touch
by Girlblunder
Summary: AU RedQueen. Smutty one shot. Regina Mills goes out for an evening with co-workers, only to end up at a strip club.


**A/N**: This was written for the Red Queen Week's Valentines Day Extravaganza on tumblr. This is sort of a counterpart to (innocent)Touch, though they're drastically different in tone (and almost everything else). This is smutty and borders more on PWP than anything else. This is darker for me in that there's nearly zero romance whatsoever, and the most explicit I've ever written...so yeah...

* * *

Regina grimaced as they stepped into the darkened atmosphere of the strip club, hating that she'd ended up in such a place. Her co-workers were joking and pushing each other roughly, and she managed to plant a more neutral expression on her face just as one of them turned to face her.

"This is great, isn't it Gina? You'll love it, they've got a bit of everything here." Victor's blue eyes were bright as he shared a lascivious grin with her.

She forced a smile, and the tall man's eyes wandered to the main stage where some young blonde thing was frolicking and gyrating to some unintelligible dance song no doubt popular in the club scene.

Bright lights flashed at the small stages on either side of the main stage, a bright spotlight on the largest stage showcasing the current dancer's feminine wiles for every Tom, Dick, and Harry avidly watching.

A scantily clad woman in a very tiny black mini skirt and miniscule white top stepped up to greet the small, well dressed group. Her grin was glaringly white as she addressed the men and lone woman as she asked the leader of the group a few questions.

They were led to a large table surrounded by a stuffed crimson booth. Regina winced as she considered the cleanliness of the velvet upholstery, but she daintily sat at one end once she was the only one left standing.

As the mostly bare waitress took their drink orders, Regina was quick to order a club soda despite the protests of her nearest colleagues. She tuned the boisterous group out with a sigh.

"_Regina, if you want to be in charge some day you need to do something. They don't know you or respect you. You need to open up a little. Once you earn their respect I think you'll be surprised by the effort they'll put forth for you." Henry's kind eyes watched her face patiently._

"_How?" was all she managed to ask. She hadn't had many friends growing up thanks to her controlling mother, and few of those friends had been male._

_The older man rubbed his chin in thought. "Well, they're pretty easy going, maybe you can agree to drinks or something after work? They usually go out on Fridays to attempt to relieve the stress of the week."_

_Regina's eyes narrowed. "And you know this, how?"_

_Henry coughed into his fist. "It doesn't hurt to do a little company bonding, Regina."_

She sighed. Company bonding over drinks had turned into...this. Her eyes wandered the dark interior distastefully. In a way, she was almost pleased they were here, but not for the very obvious reasons.

This destination had been selected after she'd revealed to a very flirty Victor that she would never be interested in any man at work. Victor had taken that explanation to mean that she was a lesbian. While she _did_ generally select female partners, that label wasn't accurate. However, she hadn't wanted to encourage more flirtation from any of her co-workers and so hadn't bothered correcting him.

This was the group's way of letting her know they were okay with her orientation. She snorted at the thought. Who knew the often misogynistic guys were actually oddly tolerant? The way they blustered was just that - blustering. She'd thought that they'd done this in an effort to get a cheap thrill, but once she'd made her declaration all the lingering looks and innuendo at her expense had stopped.

Victor had surprised her the most, his comments more respectful than any of her other co-workers.

She supposed all bets were off now that they were at - her thoughts paused as she leaned over to speak to Victor. "What's this place called again?" She had to project her voice a little louder than normal to be heard over the music, but the blonde man leaned forward to speak.

"Sugar and Spice," he admitted with a grin, his blue eyes glinting.

Regina chuckled and shook her head. "Well, that's actually not as bad as I thought it would be."

"It's pretty accurate. They've got adorable little blondes and sassy, leggy women that could make you cry just by walking onto the stage." Victor's face was open, a delighted expression on his face as he relayed his thoughts.

An onyx brow raised. "Perhaps you're so easily swayed, but I'm much more difficult to please, dear."

Victor laughed loudly, nodding. "I believe that, but just wai-"

He was interrupted by a deep male voice over the loudspeakers. "_Unfortunately the Swan Princess is having technical difficulties with her costume, so Little Red has agreed to give you a short dance to keep everyone entertained while we wait._"

Loud hoots sounded, and Victor offered her a wide grin. "Oh, I think you'll love this."

"We'll see," she responded dryly. She didn't enjoy strip clubs. The concept was unpleasant to her, not understanding why a group of people would want to openly watch topless women dance to tacky music.

A dissonant drum track started, shortly followed by a heavy bass line. She rolled her eyes, but kept her gaze directed at the stage.

A long legged woman stepped out into the spotlight, her face and upper body concealed by a hooded red cloak. Regina's response was visceral. There was nothing _little_ about the tall woman now owning the stage with a silent charisma.

Slender, pale legs flexed as Little Red strutted her way forward and flung her hood back to reveal dark hair slicked back - the severity of the look emphasized the sharp angles of her gorgeous of her face. She offered a fierce glare to the crowd as the lyrics to the song began.

"_The best things in life are free_

_but you can give them to the birds and bees._

_I want money."_

Both of Regina's brows rose high on her forehead, and she had to give the woman points for the very blunt song choice. She watched the woman move around the stage with a slightly intrigued look.

The brunette stalked around the stage, teasingly pulling the robe open and closed, only to rip the entire thing off at one of the repeated lines of _I want money_. Gleaming silvery underwear was revealed, the tight top making modest breasts seem all the more appealing with the deep, inviting cleavage.

Little Red smirked out at the darkened crowd, her hands coming up to massage her own breasts as she twisted and fluidly moved toward the center pole.

She turned sharply, her back revealed to the crowd as she rolled and gyrated her hips against the pole. Her head turned toward the audience, confident smirk still in place as she stepped back so her ass was on proud display as she thrust her hips forward in a suggestive motion.

The silvery underwear was ripped away abruptly to reveal a tiny crimson g-string that hid nothing from view.

Regina watched with an amused smile as the woman turned so she was resting back against the pole, hips still moving. Long arms reached up, and Regina's brows were up again as the woman pulled her legs forward and up until her ankles crossed around the pole far above her head.

She was a little impressed; the upper body strength that trick required was no small feat.

Little Red twisted and spun around the pole, slowly maneuvering so she was right side up again. Her feet hadn't touched the floor once.

Light perspiration dotted the pale skin alluringly as the long-legged woman set her feet down and moved away from the pole. She strutted forward, looking bored as some men clamored to tuck bills under the string of her very brief underwear.

She shoved one man away with a sharp heel, devious grin on her face as he stared up at her in awe. She danced in place provocatively, hands trailing over herself as the song began to wind down.

As the song ended as quickly as it had begun, Little Red offered the crowd a last smirk before ripping her top off. She raised a hand to lick between her index and middle finger, dropping her hand down to play with a revealed nipple coyly.

A man to the left of the stage moved forward with his arm out as if to touch her, and she kicked the hand aside with a feral grin. "No touching unless you want to lose the hand."

The balding man's mouth dropped open, adoration shining from his eyes. Her canines glinted in the light as she sent him an evil grin and a last menacing glare before leaving the stage.

A pleased smile peeked out on Regina's face at the exchange. "I'm guessing that was one of the dancers that falls under the 'Spice' category. Honestly Victor, I had no idea you liked such the aggressive type."

Victor sighed, his eyes lingering on the stage. "What's not to like about a woman like that?"

Regina remained silent, not entirely disagreeing with the rhetorical question.

Her silence caught his attention. "So you liked Little Red?" The question was casual but the man was very interested in her response.

The petite brunette considered her words before speaking. "She was definitely far more interesting to watch than the simpering blonde that was on before her."

The announcer came back on to talk about the next dancer, but Regina had lost interest by the time the next blonde came onto the stage in a shimmering white costume. She suppressed a yawn and decided to comb through some work messages on her phone.

Another two routines went by as she examined and read through her work emails, and she was only stopped when her phone was jerked out of her hands rather unexpectedly.

She glared at Victor. "Give that back, I wasn't finished."

"Now, now Regina. Work can wait." He smiled down at her.

Brown eyes blinked. When had Victor left the booth? She looked around at her coworkers and realized he must have gone out of the other end or climbed out of the back since she hadn't moved once. She shook her head and extended a hand. "My phone."

"I'll give it back to you in a minute, I promise. I just want to show you something. Come on," he softened his expression, hoping she would go along with him just for a little while.

"Show me what?" She asked suspiciously.

"It's nothing bad, I swear. I arranged a small surprise." He held his index finger up in a pinching motion to emphasize his words.

"Will this take long?" There was a grudging acceptance to the question. She felt slightly guilty that she hadn't even bothered interacting with her colleagues. They hadn't forced her to come, and Victor had even offered to hail her a cab before they'd left the bar.

Victor smiled triumphantly. "Nope. You'll be back at our table in no time, ignoring everyone and everything but your phone."

Regina allowed an amused smile to grow on her face as she stood. "Let's make this quick then."

As she followed the tall man through a winding path of tables, she began to draw conclusions about the sort of 'surprise' he could have arranged at a place like this. She eyed the private rooms to the side a man was being led to by a petite blonde, another man exiting another of the dark rooms.

She assumed that's where they were headed until Victor made a sharp turn and led her up a short set of stairs. There was a black lacquered door with no label, and he knocked solidly and waited.

The door opened a moment later and Victor conversed lowly with the older woman standing there. She spared a small look for Regina, but largely ignored her.

Victor turned to hand Regina her phone. "Just go take a seat inside for a minute. I need to talk with Granny for a sec."

Regina's lips twitched at the thought of the grumpy looking woman as anyone's granny, but she humored her work acquaintance by stepping into the impressively clean and comfortable room.

The space wasn't overly large, but an inviting burgundy couch rested along one wall, a raised dais with a pole in the center of the room giving her a large hint that she hadn't been wrong about her initial assumption.

The door closed, and she sat on the couch after a careful examination determined that it looked and smelled clean.

Outside the door, Victor offered the older woman a smile as she walked away. His eyes lit up as another woman joined him, his eyes lingering over her lanky frame as she walked toward him.

"Hey Red, I know that you're not a prostitute or anything, but I'm wondering if you could just push the edge of decency with my friend?" He held up a thick wad of cash. "She's cool, but way too uptight. I'm not saying break any rules, but maybe...bend them a little?"

"She?" Red bit her lip. There hadn't been many women in the crowd tonight, and she'd caught sight of an uptight looking little brunette next to Victor, one of her regulars. She'd love to melt that ice queen's facade. Her hand reached up to snatch the thick roll of money. She grinned. "I'll see what I can do lover boy."

"Excellent," the blonde man grinned. "You're the only dancer she showed even the slightest interest in."

A thrill skittered down Red's spine as she considered the challenge before her. "I've got just the thing for her," she murmured.

* * *

Regina's head jerked up from her phone when the door opened again. She blinked and looked at the time on her phone. It had been more than a few minutes she'd been left alone. Her eyes traveled back up to the person waiting at the door.

Her lips parted in surprise. "You?" she questioned in amusement.

"Me," Red confirmed with a grin. She'd decided to play things a little differently with what would probably prove to be a difficult woman, but she was looking forward to the challenge.

Dark umber eyes took in the ratty, loose fit jeans and distressed crimson tanktop. There was a thin leather choker around the taller woman's throat and matching leather armbands on each of her arms. Heeled scarlet boots seemed incongruous with the outfit, but Regina didn't comment.

"I thought Victor had paid for me to receive a lap dance, but I can tell from the way you're dressed that isn't the case at all." Her voice was neutral, and honestly she wasn't certain if she was more upset or happy with the discovery.

"Oh, he did. He also said you weren't really impressed by anyone out there, so I figured I'd leave the decision up to you." The tall woman shrugged as she spoke, remaining near the door. She leaned back into the solid wood, arms crossing over her chest. "Either way, I made extra cash tonight."

"You're giving me a choice?" Regina was intrigued again.

Red kept her expression benign, though mischief flickered in her eyes. "Of course."

"Will you give Victor a refund if I refuse?"

"Nope," the standing woman replied cheerfully.

Regina snorted in reflex. "So you get paid to do nothing?"

"Not exactly." Red tilted her head as she let the statement linger in the air. "The way I see it, you work with him right? But I haven't seen you with him before, and that group is here pretty regularly. This is your first time, and it's obvious that you're here for a reason. A reason that's obviously not to look at hot ladies dancing on stage. Are you trying to prove something to them?"

The seated woman straightened in her seat. "Clever girl."

"I graduated high school and everything," Red offered playfully. She gestured toward the couch. "Do you mind if I sit? There's not a lot of seating options in here."

Umber eyes narrowed, but Regina tilted her head in concession. "Alright," she replied cautiously.

Red didn't bother hiding her smirk as she joined the stiff woman on the couch. She rested an arm along the back of the comfortable sofa and crossed her legs.

Regina shifted just a little closer to the outside of the couch.

The stripper snickered at the movement. "I'm clean you know. I'm not a prostitute, and you won't catch an STD just by sitting next to me - again, not that there's anything to catch."

The businesswoman pursed her lips, again opting not to respond.

Red continued, undaunted. "I'm surprised you're so uncomfortable. You seem like a woman completely comfortable with not only yourself, but your sexuality."

A muscle above Regina's eye began to twitch, and she couldn't withhold her comment. "I'm sorry, is there a reason you're talking to me?"

She tried not to react to the sound of the stripper's rich laughter. The sound eased, but Red's grey-green eyes still flickered with amusement. "Alright, you've got me."

Mocha eyes focused on Red intently, wondering what the big reveal could possibly be. Regina was determined nothing could surprise her.

"I would really _like_ to give you a lap dance," Red murmured in a low voice.

Regina blinked and shifted uncomfortably, surprised despite all her resolve not to be. "You're getting paid either way, what does it matter?"

Red took note of the slightly dilated pupils and the pulse pounding visibly at the elegant woman's throat. She decided to take a risk. She shifted her hand on the back of the couch so it could support her weight, and a moment later she was straddling the surprised businesswoman.

"Because," she admitted as Regina's hands automatically moved to her hips to steady her. She grinned ferally and began a slow grind. "You're incredibly hot, and I want to see what you look like when you're incredibly turned on."

Her arms rested on either side of Regina's shoulders, braced against the back of the burgundy sofa. To her surprise, Regina didn't stiffen.

Regina offered her a smirk, a single brow rising slowly. "I'm sorry dear, trashy stripper is really not my type."

Red laughed again, not upset at all at by the insult. She'd heard much worse. "On the contrary, I think a woman like you _craves_ someone like me." She shifted so her weight was carefully resting on her knees, freeing up her hands.

"Look at you in your blazer and skirt, in a _strip club_," she murmured, her hands trailing lightly over the dark fabric of the tailored outfit. "You're so high strung from all the tight control you insist on maintaining all of the time. I bet I can have you aching and wild after a few songs."

"A bet, hm?" a teasing smile played around Regina's lips. Her thumbs rubbed against the hip bones she could feel through the denim of the stripper's jeans. "What are the terms of this bet, hypothetically speaking?"

The lanky woman stilled her hips as she considered the question. "Why not make it a surprise? You pick whatever you like, and I'll do the same. Within reason, of course."

Regina snorted softly. She already had an idea what she'd pick when she won. Her body would react to the stripper's ministrations somewhat, but she hardly felt that this woman would be able to stir much beyond the smallest hint of arousal. "Just so we're clear, you did say you'd have me both aching _and_ wild after a few songs, correct?"

"That's right." Red's expression didn't waver as she waited for Regina's answer.

"Alright, Little Red, is it? I suppose your terms are acceptable," Regina replied in a professional tone.

"You can call me Red," the stripper responded with a grin. "What should I call you?"

The businesswoman considered lying, but decided it wasn't worth the effort. "Regina will do."

"Mm, Regina? How fitting. I'm sure you're used to making people bow at your feet." When Regina scoffed, she grinned and stood up. "I mean that figuratively, of course."

Regina crossed her legs primly now that her lap was clear. Her hands folded in her lap and she gave the tall woman a bland look. "Of course."

A pale hand moved to retrieve something from the back pocket of the loose jeans, and Red gave her a wink as she walked over to dock her phone to the speakers. She'd already picked out her favorite playlist in advance.

The first song began, a thumping bass causing a tingle in Red's core. She enjoyed dancing, especially with the intent of driving people wild. She found the power of the stage intoxicating, and she wanted desperately to make this woman lose control.

Her body began to sway to the music and she moved so that she was standing in front of Regina. Her hands remained at her sides in the beginning as she loosened up. Brown eyes eyed her with relative disinterest, though when her hands began to move over her own body they watched the movements closely.

She enjoyed the feel of her own hands, humming lowly as they wandered all over her clothed body. She turned so her back was to Regina, playing with her hair and raising her hands over her head as she lost herself in the music for a few beats.

Her body bent backward as she moved, and she turned again as the music began to climb. She shimmied closer to the seated woman, tugging a soft hand up so it rested on the button of her jeans.

She nodded encouragingly, and Regina gamely flicked the button through the hole, hesitating only briefly before she slowly lowered the zipper.

Red offered her a wink and returned the hand to Regina's lap as she slowly began to work the material down her legs in perfect time with the music. She let her jeans drop abruptly, a pleased tingle in her core starting when she noticed Regina's eyes darken and her nostrils flare.

"I figured you're the type to appreciate the classics," she offered coquettishly as she stepped out of her jeans to reveal the long dark stockings and bright carmine lace underwear.

Regina tilted her head with a conciliatory smile. "You weren't wrong, but it's going to take much more than this to stir something besides mild interest in me, dear."

The leggy brunette enjoyed the dismissive tone, a sultry look descending on her face as she leaned over Regina. She smirked when brown eyes automatically moved to her gaping shirt. She ran her hands down and along the fabric of the seated woman's blazer enjoying the warmth that seeped through the fabric.

"Let me know if you get too warm in this, I'd be more than happy to help you take it off."

The first song ended, but she wasn't phased. A hand moved to gently move Regina's knee to uncross her legs, and Regina allowed the move placidly.

The next song was slower, with a more sultry, pulsing beat. Red took great pleasure in turning her back to slowly sit on Regina's lap again. She carefully distributed her weight, allowing some of it to rest on her hands on either side of the sofa cushion as she leaned back against Regina.

Her hips moved almost lazily at first, and she nudged the side of Regina's impassive face with her nose. She enjoyed the mix of Regina's perfume and natural scent as she rocked her hips back and forth, knowing that her ass was providing a frustrating level of contact. It was too light to give any real satisfaction, but too close to be ignored.

"Do you mind if I rest more of my weight on you?" She offered quietly. She was certain the petite frame could handle her weight, but there was a method to her madness. A woman like Regina needed to feel _some_ control in this situation, and Red intended to let her have just enough of it to feel comfortable.

"Go ahead, dear," Regina husked out into a nearby ear, enjoying the shiver that rippled through the stripper's body. She privately acknowledged that Red clearly knew what she was doing, though she was hardly wild and out of control.

Her eyes traveled down the arched torso before her, and she tried to shift her hips a little when she noticed the very hard peaks of Red's nipples prominently displayed through the thin fabric of her tank top.

Red let out a groan as her ass settled firmly against Regina. She watched the woman from under eyelashes, thrilled when the umber eyes stayed focused on her breasts.

"Touching really isn't allowed," she murmured. "But you don't have a problem with self control, do you Regina?"

Regina hummed, her eyes still observing the pleasant sway of the body before her. The gentle grinding of the stripper's firm ass didn't hurt, either. "What do you think?" she offered neutrally.

The lanky woman abruptly let her body bounce, offering a brief, strong connection to Regina's womanhood and an enticing sway of her breasts.

Her hands found their way to Regina's and she lifted each in her own hands until they were resting on her body. She guided them along the sides of her torso, allowing brief passes over the hard peaks of her nipples. She moved them so they were again resting on her hips, and she let go as she leaned to whisper into the shell of Regina's ear. "I sincerely hope you lose your shit and decide to check and see how wet this is making me."

She smirked when she felt Regina's hands tighten on her hips briefly.

"You're bluffing," Regina intoned calmly, but Red wouldn't forget the initial reaction to her words.

"There's only one way to find out, Regina." She turned and nipped softly at the side of Regina's neck, pleased at the surprised hiss the woman released.

Red didn't care about the music at this point of her plan, though her body still managed to move in time to the tempo subconsciously. "Tell me Regina, have you decided what you want to do if you win this bet?"

Her hands played with the hem of her shirt as she spoke, her hips still grinding into the body below her.

"I knew what I wanted before you even started. I'll enjoy every moment of my win," she claimed calmly.

A low growl escaped Red, and her hands began to tease the cotton fabric of her shirt up. "Your confidence is so sexy," she drawled and bumped her hips downward for stronger contact to emphasize her words.

Curiosity warred in Regina's mind. She admitted that she was definitely very aroused, though nowhere near as much as the woman before her claimed she could achieve. It was almost enough to make her sad on the stripper's behalf. _Almost_. She preferred winning above all else. "Do you know what you would want if you could win, Red?"

Red laughed at the phrasing. "Yes, Regina."

She kept the response short, knowing the seated woman would be too stubborn to ask for more information even though her interest was probably piqued by the lack of elaboration.

The silence continued, and she hid her pleased grin from view as she sat up to remove her shirt.

Regina's hands stayed in place on Red's hips, enjoying the contrast of the bright lace of the stripper's underwear against the dark fabric of her pencil skirt.

"How much did Victor pay you, anyway?" she finally asked instead.

Red dropped her shirt on the empty cushion of the couch and sent a sultry look over her shoulder. She twisted her body impressively so she was now straddling Regina while facing the businesswoman head on, and ran her hands just inside the lapels of the black blazer.

She paused with her hands just above Regina's breasts. "Let me put it this way: If I _was_ a prostitute, I'd be happily letting you come in my mouth all night."

The coarse language hit Regina with just the right level of sexiness and amusement, and she chuckled even as her underwear dampened.

The stripper decided there had been enough talking for a while, and started to put more effort into moving her body. She kneeled on the sofa, bringing her body to press tightly against Regina as she undulated her torso. The movement pushed Regina's face enticingly into her cleavage with every other movement, and she enjoyed how resolutely the seated woman endured the contact.

The air was thick with lust as she teased the seated woman, even going so far as to trail Regina's hands over the exposed flesh of her torso. She brought the soft hands to rest against the lacy fabric of her crimson bra as she reached back to undo the clasps.

Regina's body hummed with arousal when she looked up to see the lust darkening Red's face.

The straps of Red's bra drooped down her arms, but the bra was kept firmly in place by the hands still over her breasts. She panted as she stared down into the blazing umber eyes. "You can let go now, Regina."

Her hands moved up to cup Regina's, tugging them down gently so her bra fell and exposed her breasts to the diligent brown eyes.

Both women were still as the air thickened even more between. "Regina, what would you say if I told that my wish for winning the bet would be for you to let me take you to a hotel?"

Umber eyes trailed up and down Red's figure, finally settling on the waiting face.

She leaned forward so that she was looking right up from between naked breasts. "I would say...you're a terrible liar, dear."

Her full lips brushed against the soft skin of the valley between the pert breasts, and she waited patiently for the stripper's response.

Red threw her head back with a laugh, not caring that the movement caused her chest to shake and make her breasts brush against Regina's face and cheeks with every exhale.

She stopped and wiped her eyes, a large grin on her face. She leaned back to ease off of the couch, delight on her face. "Oh, I'm so glad you came in here tonight Regina."

Regina leaned back into the couch and crossed her legs, trying to hide both her arousal and her disappointment at how easily the nearly nude woman had given up. She shot the stripper a curious look. "Oh? Why's that?"

A large grin grew on Red's face, and one hand dipped down and into her underwear. The hand lingered for a moment, a breathy sigh escaping the tall woman.

Brown eyes were riveted to the moving lace, and Regina's nostrils flared when the hand was tugged almost grudgingly out from under the crimson fabric.

Red raised her hand, pleased at the arousal thick and seeping from between her fingers. She spread them, distracted by the web of the fluid that formed between each of her fingers. She turned to look at Regina. "I wasn't lying," she smiled and shrugged. "But I suppose that doesn't interest you anyway. After all, I'm just a trashy stripper."

She nonchalantly crossed to collect her discarded clothes, moving back to place them down temporarily near the small speakers still pumping music.

The muted click of heels on the floor was her only warning as she was roughly pushed over so she was resting half over the table. Her head turned, a smirk on her face as she looked up at the standing Regina.

The businesswoman looked calm as her hand settled over soft globes of Red's ass. "Leave the music on."

The stripper pulled her hands away, oddly pleased when "Closer" by Nine Inch Nails started to wind down.

Her hands clenched against the lip of the table as Regina's hands teased her ass, nails lightly digging into her sensitive flesh only to be released again.

"Would you like to come, dear?" Regina offered placidly as if she was inquiring about the weather.

Red's sex tingled at the control the other woman displayed, panting lightly. "Would you like to fuck me, Regina?"

"Perhaps," the businesswoman conceded and dropped her hands. "But I won't unless you say it."

A growl escaped Red's throat in frustration, and she reached a hand back to pull at one of Regina's own limp hands. "Fuck me," she said as she tugged the appendage back to cover the skin of her ass.

Regina admired the way her tan hand contrasted with the pale flesh of Red's ass. She leaned over, her hair trailing over the stripper's exposed back. Her lips brushed against Red's ear. "Say my name," she commanded softly.

Red licked her lips lustfully, a shiver rolling down her spine. "Fuck me...Regina."

"Mm, saying you're wet would be an understatement, dear," Regina hummed out her pleasure as her hand slipped under the ruined lace and her hand was nearly instantly coated with arousal.

She didn't offer any other words as she poised two fingers at Red's entrance. She paused and thoughtfully added a third before she slid them forward and up to her second knuckle.

Red cried out, enjoying the suddenness of the full feeling. She arched her back and thrust her ass back towards Regina, wanting more.

Regina's face was placid as she started a slow steady pace, twisting her hand carefully as she began a steady rhythm.

"Fuck," Red hissed out

"Yes, that's the idea, dear." The businesswoman's voice wavered just slightly, but Red was too distracted to notice. Regina's next thrust was more aggressive to make up for the near slip.

The lanky woman's moans continued steadily as Regina maintained her pace. She was enjoying the feel of the satiny muscles clenching around her fingers, but she didn't want to spend all night in the strip club.

Her free hand traced its way up the flexing muscles of the stripper's back and she curled the hair around her hand, tugging steadily and sharply until Red's head tilted back with a hiss of pleasure/pain.

Red's abdomen was straining at the odd angle, but she moaned when her earlobe was sucked into a hot mouth. Regina's hand lowered around to the apex of trembling thighs and began a circular motion with her hand, her other hand still steadily pumping into the panting woman.

Green eyes widened, a loud cry escaping from parted lips as Red came explosively around Regina's hand, her body shaking and trembling as she lost all sense of the world around her. Her vision dimmed around the edges as Regina never faltered, finally forcing her to smack lightly at the hand still moving around her clit.

Regina immediately stopped, biting softly at the sweaty shoulder in front of her and then sucking lightly.

Red leaned into the contact with a sigh. "That's definitely leaving a mark."

The petite woman hummed and released the pale flesh, admiring the dark mark on Red's skin. "That was the idea, Red."

"Ruby," The tall woman let out hoarsely as she leaned back into the slight frame of the woman behind her.

Brown eyes softened slightly and Regina eased her hand out of Ruby carefully. "Ruby," she repeated. "Would you say I won our bet?"

Ruby laughed and turned. "If i say yes, will you let me take you to a hotel?"

"No," Regina admitted with a shake of her head.

The smile dropped from Ruby's face. "Oh."

Regina watched her carefully. "I prefer the comfort of my home."

"Oh?" The smirk was instantly back on Ruby's face. "That's cool too. I'm supposed to dance in a while, but I think I'm suddenly feeling sick."

"Mm, not yet Ruby." Regina relaxed her face and stepped back, walking back over to the couch.

The stripper watched her curiously, becoming more interested as a delicate hand rose to remove the blazer; the jacket was deposited on the couch cushion. A second later the hand was back at the waistband of the the black skirt. The sound of the zipper lowering could be heard clearly over the music.

Regina hiked up her skirt and sat down. Ruby's mouth watered when she opened her legs wide in a clear invitation. "Come kiss me Ruby," she coaxed in a deep voice.

The intent was clear, and Ruby was on her knees in front of the woman a moment later. She moaned against the wet flesh when a set of hands tangled into her hair to massage and tug at her loose locks. Her mouth was ravenous as she sucked Regina into her mouth.

* * *

Victor pulled his eyes away from the stage to frown at his watch. It had been nearly an hour since he'd left Red and Regina alone, and Red was due on the stage in another ten minutes.

Relief swept through him when he noticed the lanky woman coming towards him with a large smile on her face. She was wearing ratty jeans and a tank top, but he was still happy to see her.

"Red, hey! I was wondering what was taking so long. I'd hate to miss you on stage tonight." His brow furrowed when he noticed a dark mark on the usually pale flesh of the woman's shoulder. "Hey did something ha-"

His words were cut off when a hand slapped against his chest. He blinked and looked down at the hand, noticing the wad of bills he'd offered Red just an hour ago.

He brought his hand up to accept the wad as it threatened to fall to the floor. His blue eyes were confused, but before he could ask again, Red spoke.

"I won't be needing this," she said brightly. She adopted a cartoonishly thoughtful face. "Oh, and you're gonna miss me on stage tonight. I have to leave early."

Victor frowned as his favorite stripper stepped back. He noticed Regina standing peacefully back and offered her a smile.

"I'm leaving too Victor." She offered him a devious smirk before she slid her hand into Ruby's possessively and turned to lead the way to the exit. She paused after only a step and turned back. "Oh, and thanks for the surprise, Victor."

The blonde man blinked in a daze as he watched his favorite stripper skip merrily after his boss's daughter. "What the hell just happened?" he asked his nearest colleague, who had an equally stunned expression on his face.

From behind the bar, Eugenia Lucas shook her head as she worked to fill another drink order. "Damn girl, I bet I'm going to have to find another dancer soon."

* * *

Ruby leaned her head on Regina's shoulder as they patiently waited for the cab ride to end. A playful thought came to mind, and she leaned up to whisper in Regina's ear.

"I won."

Regina smirked and turned to face her. Her head shook slowly. "No, Ruby. You said a _few _songs. I didn't allow you to kiss me until eight had played. That's more than a few."

The lanky woman shook with laughter. "You really do like to win, don't you?"

The smirk remained on Regina's face as she turned to admire the dark scenery flying past. "Are you complaining?"

"Not at all," Ruby admitted with a happy sigh as she leaned her head back against Regina's shoulder.

Regina responded by sliding her hand into Ruby's, her smirk shifting to a pleased smile.

She would have to offer her father a compliment the next time she saw him. Company bonding could really pay off.


End file.
